The invention relates to a socket wrench having a ratchet head which is removably fixed on a handle which contains a tray for holding a plurality of sockets.
Ratchet elements for use with nonratcheting tool handles are well known in the prior art. Such ratcheting elements are shown in the U.S. Patents to Bergquist, U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,799; McDonald, U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,943; McInnis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,707; and Wrigley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,442. In the known constructions, the ratchet element includes a driving stud on which a socket element may be secured, and an oppositely located aperture which receives the driving stud of a handle. Because of their constructions, such structures tend to be bulky. Furthermore, such ratchet elements are designed to be used only with a nonratcheting tool handle and are not adapted to be used either with a handle or without, as may be desired.
The prior art shows several forms of hand tools in which the tool handle is adapted to store the tool itself. Such arrangements are often used for screwdrivers of Allen-type wrench devices. Examples are shown in the U.S. Patents to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,114,401; Erdos, U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,784; Dye, U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,395; Garvey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,002; and Scrivens, U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,230. The prior art does not show a tool of the socket wrench type in which the wrench handle is able to receive and store a set of sockets. While such wrenches operate in conjunction with one of a set of sockets, the socket set itself and a socket tray are always items which are separate from the ratchet and the handle. Such arrangements often result in the loss of one or more of the elements of the complete set.